


Trojan

by riya



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Junpei bravado, M/M, POV: Junpei, Secret sex knocks, Untrustworthy gifts, “Things to Enjoy Tonight Before They’re Gone (hopefully)”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riya/pseuds/riya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei’s had some pretty wild dreams, but sometimes they’ve got nothing on reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trojan

Minato turned the strange gem over in his hands. It was a smooth, perfect, thick oval, and the deepest of reds.  Like old blood, so dark it almost wasn't red anymore.  Elizabeth had given him some strange rewards in the past...but at least she'd explained that the scrub brush was a weapon when he'd looked at her quizzically.  With this one?  Not a word.

Elizabeth's demeanor usually walked the line between breathy naiveté and otherworldly mastermind, but today merely a tiny, tight smile had curved her lips.  He'd like to believe she wouldn't give him anything dangerous without a proper warning, but then, he mused, one never knew.  Particularly with someone as enigmatic as her.

He just couldn't figure out what ominous intent it could have.  Maybe Elizabeth had been in a mood and decided to lead him on over nothing – lord knew the poor girl had little else for entertainment.  It was probably just an elemental attack gem he hadn't seen before.  Maybe Agilao — the color seemed about right for that.

Well, the color was right, but something else was off.  He poured through the pile of gems spilled across his desk.  He had a menagerie of different kinds...defensive, offensive, non-battle.  There were rich teal Traestos and midnight blue Dekundas, and bright gold Ziongas and milky white Megidos.  In his mind, these “useful” gems were more beautiful than the decorative jewels he traded in at the antiques shop.  They all had this sense of internal motion; you could feel it when you held them, and if you looked at one long enough, you'd swear you could see its insides swirling about.

He picked up the mystery gem again.  It didn't look fiery at all — its color was flat as could be.  And while the surface was vaguely shiny, it definitely didn't shimmer or swirl, not even superficially.

He held it flat in his palm and closed his eyes, trying to feel the stone with his mind.  There _was_ something there...faint but present, though it was different from the other gems.  It felt...  That was strange.  It felt like the gem was opening up and, _reaching_  for him.

Through his closed eyelids he could sense tendrils unfurling from it, delicate but alarmingly strong.  They sought him out, curling over his extremities, though they seemed to be...cataloging more than restraining him.  His palm tingled weirdly, but he was unable to move it or throw the stone down.

Five or six different vines now loosely encircled him, hovering and occasionally brushing against him.  On some silent signal, they suddenly constricted around him.  Before he had time to feel any pain, the vines vaporized with a whoosing bang that jolted him from head to toe.

He came to with a start, his arm already whipping about to get rid of the stone.  Minato fell forward, clasping desperately onto the edge of the desk as he tried to still his pounding heart.

As his breathing calmed, he noticed that the Dark Hour had fallen.  The familiar murky green patches swimming through his vision were a relief for once, because at least they weren't a hallucination.  In the darkness he couldn't tell where the stone had fallen, but he did see that his panicked flailing had knocked both his drink and a good third of the other gems onto the floor.  Too shaken to clean anything up just yet, he slumped forward onto the now-clear desk and laid his head on his arms.

He popped back up a second later in consternation.  Why had that _hurt_?  The edge of the desk had pinched him, or maybe he'd leaned on something?

Minato gazed downward in growing shock.  "Oh no..." he breathed.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Junpei strode jauntily from his room to the one next door.  He really felt like whistling, but he restrained himself.  First, because it was the Dark Hour and the juxtaposition would be just a little too creepy, and second, because the entire point was for him to be quiet and not wake Akihiko-senpai.

Senpai, Old Reliable that he was, insisted on going to bed at exactly 11:00 on nights they didn’t go to Tartarus.  Something about training schedules and maintaining some sort of levels with proper timing between morning and evening workouts… Junpei didn’t really know, he’d never bothered to actually listen.  He only cared to know that Akihiko would always be deeply asleep by the time the Dark Hour hit the dorm.  Because no one else’s room was close enough to overhear, that meant Junpei and Minato’s…extracurricular activities could continue to slide safely under the radar.

He tapped out the secret knock on Minato's door, one isolated rap followed by four quick ones, which gave him permission to enter without waiting.  He shut the door gently behind him.

Minato was kneeling on the floor, in the dark, mopping at something with his towel.

Junpei switched on the specially modified lantern Minato kept for use during the Dark Hour.  “Hey man, why're you hanging in the dark?”  He then noticed the spill of gems on the floor and the way Minato seemed to be deliberately hunching away from him.

“Are you okay??”  He rushed forward, putting his hand on Minato's back.  He tried to not feel hurt when Minato flinched away and resumed his frantic swabbing.

“Hey, hey...” he soothed, dropping onto his knees.  “It's okay, I'll help you clean it up.”

Minato gazed up at him miserably.  “That's _not_  the problem.”

“How about I fix the spill _and_  whatever else is the problem?”  Junpei started moving the wet gems into an organized pile so that Minato wouldn't keep rolling them around in the puddle.  “Junpei-kun can fix anything,” he added confidently.

He reached over to grab the towel from Minato, and stopped dead in his tracks, mouth agape.

Minato sat back on his heels with a pathetic sigh.

Junpei spluttered, though his mouth didn't fail him for long.

“No way.”

“Holy shit.”

“Are those REAL?!”

The last one was accompanied by an astonished hand reaching for him, which Minato batted swiftly away.

“Apparently so,” he muttered, red-faced.  It didn't help that he hadn't had the time or the wherewithal to change his shirt before Junpei arrived.  His white school button-down no longer fit remotely appropriately, and was half-drenched with soda besides.

Minato inwardly cursed the "special knock."  Normally he was happy when Junpei came over to fool around, but why had he ever given permission for him to walk right in?  Minato hadn't even had five minutes to figure out what had happened to him, and now he was stuck explaining it to someone else.

“Dude, you've got _boobs_.”

“Thank you, I'd realized that,” snapped Minato, wrapping his arms around his torso.

Junpei shook his head to break out of his stupor.  “Sorry, that was dumb.  I just — wasn't expecting…those.”

“Neither.  Was.  I,” came the pointed reply.

Junpei realized exactly how much he wasn't helping.  “Here,” he said, standing up and offering a gentlemanly arm.  “Let's get you off the floor.”  Minato grudgingly let himself be helped into the desk chair.

Junpei swabbed up most of the remaining liquid and went to rinse the towel in the sink, thinking Minato might prefer not being stared at (and Junpei was still struggling with the not staring part).  “So...can I ask what happened?”

“I don't know,” said Minato, his voice defeated.  “I got this new gemstone, I don't know what kind.  I was trying to feel out what its power might be, and I activated it somehow.  Or the Dark Hour did.”

Junpei left the towel in a ball on the edge of the sink to turn back towards Minato.  “And then you were...like that?”  He gestured vaguely in Minato's direction.

Minato gave a weak nod.

“Everywhere?  Not just, up here?” Junpei waved his hands in front of his own chest.

Minato closed his eyes and nodded again.

“Really?  Wow.”  Junpei crossed the room and plopped down on the bed in wonderment. “That's insane.”

Minato shrugged helplessly, curling in on himself.

As silence descended upon the room, Junpei struggled to think of something comforting to say.  A wicked smile lit his features.

“So.....” he said suggestively, standing up and stalking towards his friend.  “I came over here for a reason didn't I?”

Minato's head flew up.  “You want to...what?!  No.”  He shook his head firmly.  “I'm stuck in a girl's body, Junpei, for who knows how long — this is _not the time_.”

“I'm sure it's not forever, so now is EXACTLY the time,” asserted Junpei, attempting to pull a resistant Minato to his feet.

Minato extracted his hand from Junpei's grasp and sat shaking his head faintly, staring up at Junpei with huge, sad eyes.

Junpei was floored.  He hadn't really looked at this new Minato up close, not in the light. His — her? — face wasn't that different, but somehow it was.  The mouth softer, the cheekbones higher, strands of cobalt hair curling softly against them.  His eyes, now fringed with impossibly long lashes, were so luminous they almost glowed.

It was a couple of seconds before Junpei remembered to breathe again.

“Stop it,” mumbled Minato, shifting uncomfortably in his seat and looking away.  “You're staring.”

“It's just...  You're really beautiful like this.”

Minato shoved him back and stood defensively behind the desk chair, arms wrapped protectively around himself again.  “I told you to stop it,” he said crossly.  “Fake compliments aren’t going to make me feel better.”

Treading carefully around other people’s emotions wasn’t Junpei’s strong suit, so he had to go with the direct route.  He took a step towards Minato.  “What, I think you’re hot most of the time but now I have to stop just because a couple parts of you are different?” he exclaimed, his head waggling with conviction.  He took another step closer.  “Sorry, I don’t think that’s gonna happen.”

Minato’s expression was looking more petulant than angry, so Junpei figured he was making progress.

“Come on,” he wheedled, navigating his way around the chair.  He threaded his fingers through Minato’s and swung their clasped hands back and forth, with what he hoped was an endearing expression.  “It’ll be fun, I _promise_.  A once-in-a-lifetime experience.”

Junpei caught Minato’s eyes purposefully, a serious tone in his voice.  “Because I also promise you you’re not gonna be stuck as a girl.”  He punctuated this with a vehement nod and a fierce scowl aimed at whatever mysterious forces might stand in Minato’s way.

“Which means we gotta have our fun while it lasts!” he concluded exuberantly.

Minato looked skeptical, but he seemed to be relenting.

Junpei smiled hopefully and batted his (admittedly inferior) eyelashes.  At this foolishness, part of a smile managed to sneak through Minato’s defenses.

_Score!_ cheered Junpei inside his mind, keeping the fist pump to himself and favoring Minato with an enthusiastic grin instead.  As he drew the both of them back towards the bed, he tried to swallow the nervousness in the pit of his stomach.  It wasn’t like they’d never…well, that was the whole point of the secret knock, after all.  It was just that he was only starting to get used to sex with boy-Minato, and now he had a whole new set of body parts to figure out.

His hesitation seemed to be wearing on the other boy, whose expression said he was still waiting to be convinced of how this was such a great idea.  Junpei smiled again, trying to cover for both of their nerves.  He decided to start with something easy.  Kissing, kissing was easy.

He leaned forward and gave Minato a chaste kiss.  Well, it started out chaste, but Junpei forgot about his nerves pretty damn fast.  Minato’s new lips looked a little bit different, but they felt a lot different, plush and velvety and _wow_.  Junpei couldn’t stop himself, pressing forward more and more until Minato was tilted backwards.

As Junpei finally came up for air, Minato blinked a couple of times at his aggression, but didn’t look too put out.  Junpei sat back and scrubbed a hand through his hair, trying to not look embarrassed.  Nothing to be embarrassed about, right?  Right.  If anything Minato should feel _better_ if Junpei wanted him so much.

Okay, he was thinking too much, which gave Minato time to dwell, and that was bad.  He smiled reassuringly and reached for the buttons on the white shirt.  His hands were intercepted by Minato, who had an apprehensive look on his face.

Junpei paused patiently.  “I'm not trying to freak you out.  But that has to be uncomfortable for you, and it's soaked through besides,” he reasoned.

Minato hadn't let go of his hands yet.  He sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping.  Junpei started to worry that this wasn't going to work out after all.

Instead, he watched as Minato's customary resolve kicked in, his spine straightening and his face growing resolute.  Minato leaned back onto his hands again and closed his eyes — evidently he'd decided the unveiling would be easier if he didn't watch.

Junpei, suitably impressed with Minato's fortitude, took this as permission to continue. The first button opened easily, but the next three were stretched and distended where the slim-fitting men’s shirt just barely managed to close over the new geography of Minato’s chest.  Junpei hesitated for a minute, not wanting to dig his fingers in to pop the buttons. (He was grateful Minato’s eyes were still closed, so that his consternation couldn’t be misinterpreted.)  Finally Junpei had to yank the fabric towards the middle, causing Minato to grunt as everything was squashed together, but finally giving him enough play to get the buttons undone.

Junpei felt lightheaded as the shirt fell open to reveal Minato’s breasts.  If he’d had to imagine his best friend as a girl (which he never would have done), he’d probably have pictured a tomboy, somewhat of an athlete, because all of them were in fighting shape from Tartarus and Minato did sports besides.  Obviously Junpei was not imaginative enough, because the magic had _not_ been similarly concerned with minimizing the effects of the transformation.

And really, given the evidence of the ill-fitting shirt, it was dumb that Junpei had expected him to be under-endowed.  Against Minato’s slim frame, his breasts were perfect, high and round, not too big or too small.  Not that his frame was really slim anymore, because Junpei could see Minato’s waist narrow and flare out into hips now that the shirt was open and man, his brain was short-circuiting because this was weird but awesome and Junpei prayed to god he wouldn’t wake up yet if this was a dream.

Junpei realized he was staring again, but that was okay, because Minato was staring at himself too.  Probably not for the same reasons as Junpei, though, which meant he’d better get to work before Minato started freaking out again.

Leaving the shirt hanging off Minato’s shoulders, he smoothed his hands soothingly back towards the center of Minato’s chest.  He wrapped a hand carefully around each breast and closed his eyes to savor the sensation.  He opened them to the sight of Minato watching his face, rather adorably biting on one corner of his lip.  Junpei gave an encouraging smile and reached up with one hand to soothe the lip free with his thumb.  Minato smiled softly, obviously not realizing before that he’d been chewing on it.

This was a positive development, so Junpei began to massage the breast he still held in his hand, and was delighted by the hitch he managed to cause in Minato’s breath.  Not that his breathing was particularly steady, because somehow breasts managed to feel both pliable and firm at the same time, and that was just amazing.  Maybe this was a _magic_ breast, though it felt pretty real to him.

Junpei experimentally tried squeezing with the palm of his hand rather than with his fingertips.  This time he was startled by an outright gasp from Minato.  As he started to jerk away, he felt something against his palm.  Oh god.  The nipple, which had been smooth and pale and almost unnoticeable before, was swelling right before his eyes.  He wasn’t even _touching_ it anymore.  His eyes flickered up to Minato’s, which were trying to look back at him with equal surprise, but couldn’t manage to suppress the crinkle of wanton desperation at the corners.  Oh, this was going to be fun.

Junpei seized the breast again and began deliberately squeezing the nipple with the muscles in the palm of his hand.  Minato’s head lolled backwards as the nipple grew huger and harder under Junpei’s hand.  He thrust his shoulders back in order to push harder into the hand, causing the shirt to slip further down his arms.  Junpei’s pants grew tighter; in all their times together, he’d had never seen Minato quite so responsive.

Now that he knew what it could do, Junpei couldn’t not make use of the other nipple.  It felt slightly firm as he grasped it, but nowhere near as hard as the other one.  Unfortunately, it didn’t seem like squeezing alone was going to help it catch up.  He let go of the whole breast and just pinched the very tip lightly with his fingertips.  Minato drew an immediate sharp intake of breath.  Encouraged, Junpei began rolling the nipple along the pad of his thumb. The shoulder on that side of Minato’s body twitched and the nipple swelled dramatically. Yes, this would work nicely.

He let go with his other hand, to roll and pinch both nipples at the same time.  It was difficult to not get carried away, but it didn’t seem safe to squeeze as hard as he wanted to. Not when Minato was already gasping and writhing, spread so deliciously before him, nipples beautifully red and erect.

“J-junpei!”  Minato’s voice came out in a breathy whine.  The arms he’d been supporting himself with all this time were getting increasingly shaky and looked ready to give out any moment.

Junpei snapped.  They needed to be naked, NOW.  He threw his shoes away so hard they nearly banged into the wall on the other side of the room.  Junpei stripped down to his boxers in about 5 seconds, yanked off Minato’s socks, and struggled viciously with his belt. Without an erection to get in the way, Minato’s underwear removed easily with his pants.

The sight of Minato half tangled up in his white shirt while otherwise naked made Junpei so hard it hurt.  Still, the shirt was wet and needed to go.

He wrapped an arm around Minato’s newly slender waist and lifted him up so that the shirt fell the rest of the way off his arms.  God, his breasts felt just as good against his chest as in his hands.  Junpei flung the shirt out of the way and laid Minato down gently on his back, pressing up against his side.

Minato smiled up at him and reached with both hands to pull him in for a kiss.  The kiss grew complex and Junpei found himself shifting, trying not to grind too hard against Minato’s hip.  Minato was currently making happy murmurs while sucking hungrily at Junpei’s tongue.  As much as he was enjoying that, Junpei wanted to be the one in control.  He reached over and _strummed_ one of Minato’s nipples.  It had lost some of its size in the past couple minutes but apparently not its sensitivity, because Minato gave a high-pitched mewl and nearly lifted off the bed.

“Shhhhh,” soothed Junpei, resting a calming hand on Minato’s stomach and kissing the corner of his mouth.  He continued feathering kisses along Minato’s jaw, neck, and collarbone, as a distraction from his other hand ghosting lower.  As it passed over Minato’s pelvis, a tiny portion of his mind tried to raise the alarm that _the cock was missing_ , but the rest of him was having too much fun trying out all the new playground equipment to care.  Not to mention that girl-Minato was somehow more…pliant than his usual partner and for whatever reason (which he certainly didn’t intend to explore), Junpei was really getting off on that.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to find when his hand got there, but he was pretty confident he could figure it out.  Sex with a girl _had_ to be easier than what they’d gone through figuring out the whole lube-and-stretching dance the first time around.

Junpei experimentally ran a finger from one end to other.  There was ready-made lube — he could totally work with that!  But everything just felt slick and swollen, more like it was swelled shut to keep him out rather than invite him in.  Junpei kept stroking lightly for lack of anything better to do.

All of a sudden, in what was possibly the awesomest thing yet in an already pretty awesome day, Junpei felt blood shift under the surface of Minato’s skin and it just, _unfolded_.  They both moaned as his finger suddenly skidded a whole lot deeper against Minato’s body.

Junpei pressed his forehead against Minato’s shoulder, the kisses forgotten since neither of them needed a distraction from _this_.  Minato’s hips squirmed as Junpei’s finger slid against his swollen folds, spreading wetness around as he explored.  That was the _last_ thing Junpei needed at this point — a soft, humpable hip squirming next to his rock-hard erection — but as he was trying to decide between pulling back and giving in to his urges (with the possible consequence of coming in his boxers instead of anywhere…more interesting), his finger brushed against something and Minato whimpered.

Okay, THAT was actually the last thing his hard-on needed, but god, he wanted to hear it again anyway.  He tried to find the same spot again.  He found a nub he could press against, and as he rubbed a circle around it, a small needy sound poured from the back of Minato’s throat.  Junpei chomped down on Minato’s shoulder so that he wouldn’t bite clean through his own lip.

Junpei kept circling and rubbing the exact same spot, increasing the pace as Minato began to moan and writhe underneath him.  He picked up his head to watch the flush suffuse Minato’s face.  He was so beautiful like this, squinting and pouting and gasping at the intensity of his pleasure.  Junpei’s hand was moving furiously by this point, faster and faster while trying to not slip out of place and Minato was practically dancing beneath him.  “Yeah, baby, yeah,” he murmured, leaning forward to lock his elbow so he could use the strength of his whole arm.  “Come on, come for me…”

“NnnnnNGGH!” squealed Minato loudly, the pitch of his voice rising as the muscles in his body all tensed at once.  Junpei laughed breathlessly — Minato, vocal?  Since when?  He hoped that Akihiko-senpai was _really_ deeply asleep tonight.

“That was awesome,” he breathed.  He tried to extract his hand gently.

“Nnnh,” gasped Minato, grabbing his wrist.  “Don’t…stop…”

Junpei was startled.  “But, didn’t you…?”

Minato’s body was trembly but still on edge.  “I can take…more…”  He thrust insistently at Junpei’s hand.

Junpei stroked hesitantly, not really believing him yet.  Minato twitched whenever he tried to touch the same spot — it just seemed too tender from the previous abuse.  Junpei moved lower, thinking more lubrication might help.

Minato moaned.  Junpei froze.  DAMN, he could get used to these noises.

Minato moaned again shamelessly and ground his pelvis up against Junpei’s hand.  Junpei could take a hint, and began making small thrusts with his middle finger against the skin where he’d ended up.  It was _so_ wet and slippery here, he hardly knew what he was doing.

“Yeah,” moaned Minato, continuing to try and ride his hand.  “Yes, yes, YES!”  One particularly energetic thrust changed the angle of his wrist and Junpei’s finger slipped forward, into Minato up to the first knuckle.

Junpei gasped, thinking he might have hurt him or at least scratched something with his fingernail, but Minato just sighed happily and flopped his hips back heavily onto the bed, as if he’d finally found what he was looking for.  He barely seemed aware of his actions, just mumbling incoherently as Junpei began to tentatively slide his finger in and out.

It was so warm and wet.  Minato’s body grabbed at his finger each time he tried to pull out, like it didn’t want him to leave.  Not that he wanted Minato get stuck this way, or to leave him for someone with different body parts, but he was really starting to understand why guys liked sex with girls so much — this was easy!  There was so much less work and preparation involved!

Junpei tried sliding two fingers in at once, mostly because they were getting in the way as he tried to pump his arm against Minato’s increasingly forceful thrusts.

With a growl and a surprising amount of strength, Minato suddenly threw Junpei backwards.  Junpei’s hand flew free and he landed on his back with an _oomph_ , terrified that he’d done something horribly wrong.  He cringed in apologetic fear as Minato advanced towards him.

Minato ripped off Junpei’s boxers and climbed astride him with a fierce look in his eyes. Junpei wrapped his hands around Minato’s hips to help hold him steady and prepared himself for a tongue lashing.

“I’m sorry if I hur—“ he began, the word halfway out of his mouth when Minato rose up and sank straight down onto his cock.  The look on his face was pure bliss, that happy smile of completion again, as he began to roll his hips and sway atop Junpei’s body.

Junpei was choking on the very air, which was suddenly a trillion times thicker than it needed to be for him to breathe.  Not only was he not in trouble, he was _fucking_ Minato, or rather, Minato was fucking _him_.  He hadn’t been sure whether Minato would be comfortable enough to do this — obviously the answer was an enthusiastic yes.

Luckily, Junpei wasn’t the sort of man to let lack of oxygen or overwhelming amounts of hotness stand in his way.  He tightened his grip on Minato’s hips and rolled his own hips upward in time to one of Minato’s motions, earning himself another happy little mewl.

Minato seemed just as pleased to coordinate their movements together.  He ground himself down with abandon and Junpei rose up to meet him, thrusting as hard as he could. Junpei’s hands travelled everywhere he could reach, stroking the smooth skin on Minato’s chest and sides and thighs.

At one point, Minato’s exuberance overcame his balance and he started to tip forward.  Not wanting to pull out for even a second, Junpei’s hands flew up to catch him…and somehow he ended up with arms locked, holding Minato up by the breasts.  And oh fucking GOD, Minato was using the extra support to literally start bouncing himself up and down on Junpei’s cock.

Junpei could feel his brain turn to goo and begin to leak out his ears.

Feeling almost guilty for what the universe was gracing him with today, Junpei helped Minato sit up a little bit straighter, so that his center of gravity shifted lower and Junpei could fondle the breasts in his hands rather than just holding up Minato’s weight with them.  Not that this stopped the bouncing — Minato really seemed to like the bouncing.  He gave a feminine grunt each time he landed hard, but, if the ecstatic grin was any indication, he didn’t seem to be tiring despite the rapid pace.

Nor was Junpei planning to stop him.  Minato was moving too fast for Junpei to time his thrusts, so he just held on and drank it all in.

He wasn’t so familiar with the warning signs for a girl, but every breath of Minato’s was coming out as a high-pitched gasp and Junpei could feel the inner walls beginning to pulse around his cock…yeah, that seemed like a pretty good indication.

With an evil grin, he let go on Minato’s breasts and tweaked both of his nipples, hard.

Minato’s frantic movements froze, his fingers scrabbling for purchase on Junpei’s stomach to stay upright.  He held his breath as if poised on a precipice, staring down at Junpei with barely comprehending eyes.

Junpei’s grin grew harder and he twisted one final time.

Minato positively keened.

Junpei watched Minato’s face contort into a grimace of pleasure as the first tremors hit the tip of his cock, deep inside.  Minato came hard, spasming and jerking and hauling Junpei right over the edge with him.  Junpei erupted with a roar, pumping burst after burst into Minato.

After what seemed like his longest orgasm ever, Junpei caught Minato as he slumped abruptly onto his chest.  Carefully pulling out, he wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy.  “Thank you,” he whispered against Minato’s hair.  “You were wonderful.”

“Mmm,” mumbled Minato blearily, trying to nod and more just thumping his head against Junpei’s chest.  “It was fun, you were right.”

“Good,” said Junpei, squeezing him tightly.  He flailed his left arm off the side of the bed, amazingly coming up with Minato’s white shirt, the one that had started it all and would now be his means to somewhat clean them up without having to get out of the bed.

Minato murmured unhappily when he tried to set him down, but Junpei was at least able to get him to lift his hips so he could wipe up the mess.  Chucking the shirt over the side again, Junpei wrenched a pillow into position behind his head and settled in permanently. Minato was both smaller and lighter as a girl, or this would totally not work.  Might as well add one more thing to the list of “Things to Enjoy Tonight Before They’re Gone (hopefully).”

Junpei chuckled to himself.  Luckily Minato had already passed out on his shoulder, because he might not have found it so funny.  Junpei wrapped his arms possessively around Minato’s waist and followed him off to dreamland.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Junpei woke up unwillingly.  Something was irritating him just enough that he couldn’t stay asleep, not that he could figure out what it was.

Finally managing to pry his eyelids open, he realized that Minato was curled atop him.  He smiled fondly and kissed the brilliant blue hairs drifting just below his chin.  As wonderful as this was, he couldn’t breathe anymore in this position.

He rolled onto his side, depositing Minato gently onto the bed.

Ugh, now that he was facing into the room, the desk light shone right in his eyes.  Minato must have forgotten to turn it off when the Dark Hour started.  Junpei squinted at it crankily, trying to decide whether it was more annoying to live with it on, or to have to get out of bed to turn it off.

Part of his mind that was slightly more conscious than the rest of him noticed and was puzzled by the mess of battle items strewn across Minato’s desk.  Minato was usually neat as a pin, why would he…

Junpei’s memory came flooding back, the lamp and the gems and the _girlness_ and the amazing, astounding sex they’d just had.  In trepidation he stared down at the sleeping form in front of him.  For Minato’s sake he’d been confident that the spell would wear off, but there was always the chance he was wrong.

He ran a hand over Minato’s chest.  The boobs were gone.  And…the cock was back.  He patted it affectionately.  As awesome as tonight had been, it was a relief to have everything back to normal now that the Dark Hour had passed.

Minato murmured something unintelligible at his caresses and rolled over to bury his face in Junpei’s neck.  Junpei pulled him closer and wrapped a leg around him.  That decided it — screw the brightness, he could sleep with the light on.

As he fell asleep again with his best friend in his arms, Junpei had the passing thought that none of Minato’s _other_ gems had ever lasted the whole Dark Hour before.  If they didn’t know where this one had come from, what guarantee was there that…

But by that point, he was asleep.


End file.
